


You're Perfect To Me

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ok. This one I combined two of the prompts sent to me. Both asking for a Zianourry (one wanted a romantic relationship and the other wasn't specific, so I assume) Niall centric where he was struggling with an eating disorder and the guys try to help and force feed him but he doesnt want it. <br/>Filled this on tumblr first, then posted it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect To Me

"I told you guys.. " Louis mumbled quietly as they watched Niall walk out of the room and to the bathroom. Liam hoisted himself up off the chair in seconds, standing there. Zayn reached up and put his hand on his wrist, stopping him from following Niall. The rest sat and waited, looking at eachother. How had they all missed it?

"We were touring.. " Harry spoke, answering the question on everyone's mind. "We were generally always so busy we didn't notice.. now that its done and we are home...we have time" he said. They all nodded. They had all been busy. No one noticed that their little snowflake had been going through some stuff. None noticed that he wasn't eating at all, and when he did eat he immediatly went to the bathroom after, most likely to throw up in guilt for eating that much. Their tour ended a few days ago. And they were all back to their shared flat, Louis noticed it first. Niall has avoided any sexual situation between any of them for awhile, so its not like they really seen how skinny he was. And baggy clothes weren't too rare to see on him.

"So.. what now?" Liam asked, they all shrugged and just stayed quiet, all consumed with mixtures of guilt and anger for not noticing.

It wasn't a few seconds later and Niall was walking back in, they all glanced up, deciding to stay silent, none sure how to approach the situation. He sat himself back down between Liam and Zayn on the couch, Liam's arms around him, hand resting on the back of Zayn's neck. He made an honest attempt to not wince as he actually paid attention and felt how much smaller Niall was now. Niall laid his head on Liam's shoulder and closed his eyes. They all stayed silent until he fell asleep and Louis looked over.

"Yeah...tomorrow morning if he doesn't eat, we pin him down and have an intervention..."

~~~

Harry woke up first, sliding out of bed and down to the kitchen, he yawned and started some morning tea and some coffee. Then got out some stuff to make eggs and pancakes. He was halfway through making the eggs when Zayn and Louis walked in, having just woken up. They helped a little, getting out plates and cups.

Liam woke up about ten minutes before Niall, and just laid there holding him. He felt aweful and hardly slept last night because of it. He glanced down at the peaceful sleeping face of the boy in his arms and sighed, knowing that if the smell of food didn't wake him, the lights coming in the windows for sure would. He pressed his lips all over the soft face slowly. Niall woke up and Liam got him coaxed out to the kitchen, where the food was just getting dropped onto the plates. Liam sat and they all turned looking at Niall, who just rubbed his arm slowly.

'That looks really really good but...'M not really hungry.. I think ill just go shower and...I don't know" He mumbled, turning away from the guys to head back down the hall, Louis bolted out of his chair and grabbed Niall's arm, probably a little rougher than he had intended to but he meant business. He shoved Niall down into a chair. Harry sighed at Louis but smiled at Niall.

"C'mon, Ni. Please eat. I got up early and made it...pplleeaasseee" He begged, pouting and making himself resemble a small child, he even leaned forward stabbing a piece of egg and lifting it to Niall, who just glanced at them all, they were staring at him like hawks. And suddenly it clicked in his mind. They knew. He swallowed hard, trying to think up any logical excuse in his head, but all that came to mind was that he didn't want to eat because he wasn't good enough, and he wanted to be. But he didn't say it out loud because he didn't want to. so they all sat at a 'stand'off (tricky wordplay..) for awhile until Liam spoke up, his voice sounding strained, but he looked relaxed.

"Why wont you eat?" He asked, Niall shrugged and opened his mouth, letting the quiet, but still there, words of 'I eat..' slip out, Louis scoffed and pulled the attention to himself without trying.

"Yeah. You eat occasionally when your body pushes you to, then you go and puke it up.. We aren't stupid...your clothes don't fit anymore. Your pants were normally baggy but this is ridiculous. My pants would probably be baggy on you,..And I have to jump into mine" He said. Niall felt his bottom lip quiver and he wanted to hit himself for being such a baby. Yet another reason he wouldn't be good enough for them, or the fans, or anyone. He sniffled and Louis' face immediately turned from an angry one to a concerned one. He leaned forward and put his hand on Niall's face, frowning when he flinched away. Niall stood quickly and ran out of the room, letting himself cry. He got to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it and sliding himself down into the tub, crying until he couldn't see anything. They were shouting and pulling on the door. Niall laid in the tub putting his hands on his face and his knees to his chest screaming at them to go away and leave him alone. After awhile the headache from screaming and crying hit and he calmed down enough to pass out in the tub.

He woke up a few hours later and he was entirely to warm. For a second he almost thought he died but he heard Zayn's voice, followed by the others and knew he was fine. The hard tub still under him where he fell asleep, but there was a pillow under his head, and a few all around him, complete with blankets covering him, that's why he was hot. He sat up slowly, the guys all jumped and looked at him immediately, all sitting around the bathtub.

"Please talk to us.." Zayn said, his voice low. Niall shook his head and Louis slowly reached forward sliding his hand to Niall's face, rubbing his thumb there.

"Why not, Love? You know we are here...for you..." He said. Niall just nodded kind of and looked away. It was quiet for a few moments when he finally spoke, it was quiet, but there and they all heard it.

"Cuz...'M not good nuff...." He whispered out, looking down at his legs still. They all had the same frown on their faces.

"What do you mean not good enough?" Liam asked. "For who? Us?" He asked. Niall lifted his shoulders slightly in a half shrug, mumbling 'you guys...the fans'. they all stayed quiet and Niall got brave, lifting his head and looking at them all, they all had their mouths gaped slightly, trying to figure out where this came from.

"Don't look so shocked..Im not good enough. For the band, the fans, you guys..anything. I don't deserve any of this the..the people on twitter are r..right.. and tumblr.. Im.....Im ugly..and I cant sing...a..and..." Niall looked away from them all and down, feeling like a child as he started crying again for the second time. They all stood, moving slow, like he would break or something. Liam lifted Niall like he weighed nothing, well..really he almost did weigh nothing, and they all slid themselves into the tub, thankful it was a little bigger than the normal tub, there was still a lot of overlapping bodies and legs but the point was made. They were all a little uncomfortable but they delt and cuddled Niall in the middle of them all, his head mainly on Liam as he sobbed. Harry's hand rubbed up and down his back, calming him and Louis pressed small kisses into the exposed wet flesh of Niall's cheek.

"We all get hate sometimes, Ni.. some people aren't happy until other people are suffering.." Louis said as Niall slowly started to calm more. Harry smiled slightly and spoke up.

"People throw rocks at things that shine?" He offered into the conversation, Niall let out a small laugh. mumbling 'Hate that song...' They all smiled slowly.

"Your perfect...don't let them get to you..Youve seen the bad side of twitter and tumblr, all that. But focus on the rest, the other ones that pretty much obsess over you and probably don't even know our names" Zayn said. "We are here for you...We always will be. We love you, Ni...You pretty much hold us together..With your terrible jokes and constant talking.. I miss it" He said, Niall let a small smile rest on his lips.

"We can get you help or be the ones to help you, whatever you need...I know it wont happen over night, you getting better.." Louis started and Liam butted in, finishing for him.

"And we are sorry that it took so long for us to notice...it wont ever happen again..and we pretty much suck..." He said. Niall just laid there with them for awhile until their butts got numb.

~~~

"Come on....please.." Louis begged. Niall laughed slowly and shook his head, Louis pouted and crossed his arms until Niall sighed and stood up mumbling fine. He pulled off his shirt, hating the flush that arose when the four other boys in the room whistled at him. Louis smiled big.

"You're so cute im jealous.." He pouted, Niall laughed again sliding his shirt back on and sitting down.

"Happy?" He grumbled, still flushed, Louis leaned over kissing his cheek.

"Insanely." He replied, and they all smothered him in kisses


End file.
